Graduation
by Merle-Chan
Summary: Sakura and Shaoran are in their last year in school. No magic involved..they both loves each other..but will they have enough courage to confess to each other before the graduation? or will they regret it for their whole life for not confessing??PLS read


Merle: I know I'm lame. There's no doubt about that. ^^; As for my other fic..I'll try to continue it. Be patient with me. Onegai And here goes a short fic from me. I'm tired of writing long fictions. I'm scared that I won't be able to continue it. I'll really try my best to continue with my other fic. So here ya go!! My second fic!! This is about well.. no magic involved. Just a Sakura and Syaoran love fic. Called Graduation!! The first part is based on my friend's 'love story' . And as for the ending, it's what I hoped to be my friend's ending =)   
  
  
Graduation  
By : Merle-Chan  
  
  
The sky was an expanse of blue. At the corridor, there's a long haired girl. Beautiful as an angel, if I may say. Her eyes are emerald green. It's so beautiful that once you looked at them, you couldn't resist from being trapped in its beauty. Her kindness could be compared to an angel's. As you could have guessed from her beauty and her kindness, OF COURSE she's the girl that every guy dreamed of. It was her last year in school. She was 13 years old. Many guy pluck up their courage and confessed their love to her. Somehow, she managed to turn them down without hurting their feeling. In fact, they were now her friends. Everyone loves her, and yes, she likes everyone too. She had never hated anyone before. Not even to dislike someone. If someone hurt her, or treated her badly, she would just say "maybe it's my fault", "I'll try and understand them". Her classmates could only smile and feeling grateful they had such a great, no, fantastic friend! And that angel was none other than Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
---Sakura's POV---  
  
I stared off at the distant blue sky. 'He's going back soon to China..his borther will be having an operation..oh no..I think I'll miss him badly..one more week and it's graduation..' My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw my best friend, Tomoyo. She's very talented in singing. She could be, no , she WOULD be a singer someday. I'm sure of it!  
  
"Thinking about him again eh?Sakura-chan?"   
I could not say a word but I could only nod my head and blushed..  
  
---------------------  
  
"RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!" the recess bell rang. When Sakura and Tomoyo was walking side by side, a girl ran towards them. Panting, she called out for Sakura.   
  
"Sakura ..Sakura-chaaaan!!!!" She talked as she gasped for air. Sakura could not believe her ears when the girl told her the news..Shaoran wrote in his personal diary that he likes Sakura Kinomoto and there's only one Sakura Kinomoto that she knew..and that's herself!!!! She was so happy and was jumping up and down when Shaoran walked past. Luckily, he did not hear a single thing. Sakura's face was as red as a tomato. It was pretty embarrassing to let a guy whom you had a crush on saw you jumping up and down. What's more, you're 13!!  
  
Tomoyo and the girl, Mitsuki could not help laughing. Then, Sakura's face turned sad again..she just remembered a thing..she had not talked to Shaoran since he told her that he was leaving for China..she dare not to talk to him..neither that she knew, Shaoran wanted badly to talk to her but he didn't have enough courage. Mitsuki saw what Shaoran wrote in his diary because he dropped his diary and it landed on the floor and Mitsuki picked it up and read some lines from it..  
  
" She's like an angel..Her name is Sakura Kinomoto..how can I ever tell her? that she's the one I love.."  
  
Sakura could not held back her tears anymore and cried infront of Mitsuki and Tomoyo..She loved him for 2 years..and yet, she still did not have the courage to tell him. And now he's going back to China to accompany his brother for an operation on the day they graduate..Sakura knew that they would walk on different lifepaths after the graduation..but she still could not help feeling down..she really loves him. She cried for him. He's the only guy in her eyes throughout all these years. Words could not express her happiness when Mitsuki told her the news.   
  
[A.N: Can I forward it to the graduation day??hehehe..]  
  
"This is the day.." Sakura thought as she skated through the school gates. She forced a smile for her friends. Afterall, it's graduation..I couldn't afford to ruin this moment. After watching the concert, all the students must stand up and sang along with the song 'Graduation by Vitamin C'.. Some of them even cried..even the teachers..  
  
[A.N: [..] this is Sakura's thought..kay?? ^^ Hope you enjoy it so far..]  
  
So we talked all night about the rest of our lives   
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25   
I keep thinking times will always be the same   
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back   
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track [ I don't want to be on different tracks..]  
And if you got something that you need to say [yea..only that I don't have the courage..]  
You better say it right now   
cause you don't have another day [ I know.. ]   
cause we're moving on and we can't slow down [ I wish time will slow down..I wanna treasure every moment..]  
These memories are playing like a film without sound [ I wanna keep these memories..forever]  
I keep thinking of that night in June   
I didn't know much of love but it came too soon   
And there was me and you and we got real blue   
We'd stay at home talking on the telephone   
We'd get so excited and we'd get so scared   
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair [ Life isn't fair..]  
And this is how it feels....   
As we go on, we remember   
All the times we had together   
And as our lives change   
Come whatever,   
We will still be friends forever [ Tomoyo..Mitsuki..Rika..Chiharu..I'm gonna miss you..]  
[ and Shaoran..aishiteru... ]  
Sakura could not hold back her tears..she ran out of the school hall. Before Tomoyo try to caught up with her but someone pulled her back..and that's Shaoran..Tomoyo just nodded. Shaoran, being a good runner, caught up with Sakura in no time. He quickly caught hold of Sakura's hand. His heart almost shattered like a glass when he saw crystal pearl tears rolled down her cheek. Without thinking much, he hugged her. Sakura was shocked..but later hugged back. Shaoran whispered in her ears ..'aishiteru..Sakura..' Sakura cry even harder..between sobs..Shaoran could hear..'wo ye hen ai ni..Shaoran..' ( I love you very much too.. Shaoran )   
They went back to the hall..hand-in-hand..this time..yes, Sakura's eyes were red from crying..but a beautiful smile..was spread across her lovely face..for a moment there..everyone thought a pair of wings formed on her back....She truly looked like an angel..  
They took a lot of photographs..Sakura and Shaoran are together..in all the pictures..they were always next to each other in every picture they took. and Sakura hoped it'll always be that way...forever..  
That day..the last words she heard from Shaoran..was.."Wait for me.." and yes..she'll always wait for her true love..Shaoran..  
  
---The End---  
  
A.N : DonEEEEEEEEE!!!Do ya like it??Please say yessssss!! Oh yes, please please review!!!!! onegaiiiii!!! Arigatou everyone..for reading this..Love you!! *hugs everyone* signing off..for now ~_^ 


End file.
